As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An enterprise system, such as a shared storage cluster, is one example of an information handling system. The storage cluster typically includes interconnected servers that can access a plurality of storage devices.
Typically, a server system has some sort of software mechanism for pre-failure detection on various hardware. A pre-failure detection process monitors hardware such as memory or buses for impending failures. If an impending failure is detected, the process provides advance warning to an operator who can then take appropriate measures. Specific examples of pre-failure detection are of various interfaces, such as tracking errors of memory, IO, and CPU caches.